


Tell her!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Anne's engagement, F/M, Feelings, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: (Modern AU) George and Edward has always known about Richard's feelings for, especially, since he had mused over her freckles out loud! When she gets engaged to Edward of Lancaster, George tries to talk to his brother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell her!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. I normally first first person stories but I wanted to try something different. In this, Edward of Lancaster isn't as bad as he is in the show.

It was one of the main things that endeared him to her. The way Anne’s nose would wrinkle in distaste at something she abhorred. Richard knew Anne hated how she looked when she did this but to him, he found it utterly adorable.

Every time she did it, he'd instantly think back to when they were children. The minute something less than appetising had been deposited on Anne’s plate, Richard would always see her reaction. Sometimes Anne would smile politely, being the polite child she was, but at other times when she was either tired or unwell, her politeness would slip and for a moment, just a slight moment, Richard would see her nose wrinkled in distaste.

Richard knew he must have been around 15 when he noticed something had changed. No longer did he see Anne as his childhood playmate but something else. Something much more significant. No longer did he just see her as his brother’s did. Noticing how adorable Anne looked when she wrinkled her nose had only been the start!

It had been round the time he'd noticed the adorable splatter of freckles adorning Anne’s nose. For a while, he didn't think anything of his startling realisation. It wasn't unnatural for friends to realise things about each other. No, to Richard, that wasn't unusual.

Not being able to sleep or eat due to constantly thinking about Anne’s adorable freckles or the way her eyes sparkled with happiness when she laughed was. Normally, Richard would have shrugged off his feelings or his thoughts but something about Anne made him never want to.

In the days, weeks and months that followed, Richard kept realising things about Anne and each and every time he did so, he felt himself fall deeper and deeper in love with her. Whilst the people around him, mainly George and Edward, noticed what was going on, he didn't notice it.

It was only when he commented out loud about Anne when he had realised that his brother’s knew about his feelings for her.

“When Anne blushes, it makes her freckles even more adorable.” He had commented, lightly.

George and Edward had looked at him, incredulously, not out of surprise about his words but his tone. Richard’s dreamy and almost blissful tone was something they had never heard before and for them, it was certainly something to behold.

“Richard, we really did not need to know that. We already know you like her.” Edward had admitted to Richard, looking earnest, before George had even opened his mouth.

To say Richard had been shocked by his brother’s admission would be a huge understatement but after thinking for a few moments, he realised how indiscreet he had been.

“Erm, oh…” Richard had trailed off, still deep in his own thoughts.

His brothers had smiled when they saw their brother’s reaction and began to chuckle, softly. Seeing Richard flustered and speechless wasn't something they had seen regularly and so for them, they couldn't help but feel amused.

“It’s alright, mate, you don't have to say anything.” Edward’s tone had been happy as he spoke to Richard.

Although, George and Edward hadn’t teased Richard, he always remembered what had happened. It had been the time when he realised that his feelings for Anne weren't going to be disappearing any time soon and he definitely hadn’t felt any surprise when he realised that he didn't want his feelings to go.

In the next few years, Richard had adored Anne from a far. Every look, smile and conversation he had cherished. Whilst he had been close to her in the sense he sometimes stood up next to her, he always had felt that he was away from her. Like there had been a barrier between them.

That barrier was, of course, Edward Lancaster. To Richard, he was everything he hated. Arrogant, superficial, annoying and ridiculously, controlling. However, there was one thing that made him so angry there had been times when he had felt like beating him to a pulp and for one reason….Anne.

X

“What’s up with you? You look as if someone killed your cat.” George announced to Richard as he sat down next to him at the kitchen table.

At George’s slightly insensitive words, Richard couldn't help but give him a rather stern glare. His day hadn’t been good at all and the last thing he needed was George’s comments.

Richard made no attempt to answer George and whilst he felt a desire for George to leave him to dwell in his own self-pity, he knew his brother wouldn't go.  
George seemed to realise what Richard was thinking exactly as he started to frown. Whether it was down to actual concern or something else entirely, Richard couldn't tell but he knew his brother would start talking again, if only out of curiosity.

“Come on, something’s wrong. Why don't you tell your favourite brother?” The goading in George’s tone wasn't making him tempted to tell his brother anything.

Sitting at the Kitchen table, looking just as surly and unhappy as he felt Richard began to think about what he'd just learnt about Anne. Ignoring the somewhat disabling clench of his heart as he did so, Richard began to try and think rationally. 

Apart of him knew it was a futile attempt but he also knew he'd have to try something. Anything, to stop him going completely insane, even if for a short time…

For a few moments, Richard’s attempt to distract himself seemed to work as his head began to be filled with thoughts of the Company and even to a certain extent, George who was by now looking at Richard with renewed interest. 

His distraction, however, didn't last long. It was almost as if his thoughts about Anne returned to him and with a vengeance. 

Whilst normally, he'd love to think about Anne, to see her beautiful face in the back of his mind, this time’s different. 

Every time he sees Anne’s beautiful face, she’s not alone. Since he had heard about her engagement to Edward Lancaster, she never is. Instead, he sees her wrapped in a loving embrace with her fiancé.   
The sight, no matter how he sees it makes his blood run cold. Not because he was upset that Anne was happy but rather it was Edward making her like it.

“I know it’s about Anne, Richard.” George announced to Richard, looking at his squarely in the face. 

Richard’s head whipped around, at his brother’s words, and despite how annoyed and upset Richard was feeling, he knew snapping wouldn't help. 

“Then why ask?” He hadn’t intended to sound as annoyed as he had but the day’s events had left him not only annoyed but also drained. 

Richard half suspected George to snap back at him but his surprise, he didn’t. The look of understanding and almost compassion on his brother’s face was strange to see but something, whether it was the sincerity in George’s expression or something else, made him want to admit just how he feels. 

Before he could, however, George began to speak once more. 

“Anne could be happy with him, Richard. Isn't that what you want?” 

His brother’s question echoed through his head for a few seconds as he thought about his words. For him, happiness had always been from the age of 17 synonymous with Anne. Of course, he wanted her to be happy. 

Even if it’s not with him…

“Of course I want her to be happy.” Richard breathed out. 

Richard didn't notice the look his brother was giving him. For once, George seemed as if he was thinking about what was happening. When he answered Richard, his own tone was as pensive as Richard’s had been. 

“Just not with him.” He stated to Richard, looking at him once again.

Apart of Richard wanted to tell him he wasn't jealous of Edward and that he was simply trying to protect Anne but no words came to him. Richard’s throat and mouth seemed dry and uncomfortable and as he opened his mouth to speak, he felt slightly sick. It was obvious to him that he couldn't utter the lie. 

For a moment, the two men simply sat in silence, thinking. Each of them began to think about the women in their lives and despite the pain in Richard’s chest as he thought about Anne, he couldn't help but feel glad he had spoken to George. 

“What if we were talking about Isabel?” Richard’s question was out of his mouth before he realised it but it was the look on his brother’s face which made him feel guilty. 

George looked as if the wind had been punched out of him. He had expected to react to Richard’s words but the emotion in his brother’s voice had cut him to the quick. 

The thought of losing Isabel, whom he had come to love, was a painful one. Isabel wasn't just his wife now but someone who kept him honourable. Even if he didn't act like it all of the time. 

“I’d be acting just as you are.” 

Richard had no doubt that he'd be cut up if it was Isabel but he couldn't help but remind himself that it wasn't Isabel and given how devoted she was to George, it never would be.   
He tried to ignore the spike of envy which he seemed to be engulfed by as he thought about how happy his brother seemed to be but he couldn't seem to.

For more than 8 years, he had wished for nothing more than for Anne to be his. For her to be in his arms night after night and more importantly, for her to know that he loved her with every fibre of his being. 

Perhaps, just perhaps, it’s not too late. 

“Tell her how you feel.” George told him, standing up. 

Richard blinked his eyes rapidly at his brother’s words as he thought about them and he couldn’t stop the feeling of hope surging through him.


End file.
